Someone To Watch Over Me
by ABeautifulIdea
Summary: Kagome has had a bad past and a not so loving family... When she relizes that she will never have InuYasha as hers, she decides to walk off her frustrations. But what will happen when she runs into said hanyou's brother? Rates M for citrus content. SesXKa
1. He'll Never Love Me

_**I hope you all like this. It took me a while .**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha… Or the wonderfully cold and evil Sesshoumaru… unfortunately… **

Someone To Watch Over Me

Higurashi Kagome smiled sadly and pressed her favorite blade to her wrist. Over her dark red lips a barely audible whisper passed; "I'm so pathetic." A single tear slid from her right eye to land on her jeans. Wrapping the deep cut on the underside of her forearm, she thought about the cause of her pain.

FLASHBACK(3 years previously):

_Sitting on her bed, reading a book that she borrowed from her best friend, she heard loud footfalls quickly making their way to her bedroom. No doubt it was her mother. She sighed and tried to put on a happy front so as not to make the woman more upset than she almost definitely already was. She continued reading though she was now slightly tenser than she had previously been as her bedroom door was angrily wrenched open and slammed against the wall. _

_Doing her best to look innocent and emotionless, she looked up at her mother whose right eye was characteristically twitching as it always did when she was very upset. Kagome had a feeling that it wasn't just her chores this time; something else was clearly bothering her mother. "Young lady, I want you to go do the chores that you neglected when you came home and came straight into your room. I should have known that you were in here with your face buried in another one of these pointless novels that you insist on wasting your time with." She suppressed an annoyed sigh and obediently followed her mother's orders. _

_Soon after she folded the page of the book she was on and left the room, she returned. All she had forgotten to do was load the dishwasher and take out the trash. Upon returning to her bedroom, she was overcome with a feeling of dread; her mother was still there! Why? Hadn't she done what she had forgotten? "What's the matter, Mom?"_

"_You know damn well _what's the matter, Mom_!" her mother quipped. _

"_Well, if I had, then I would not have asked. Is it Dad again?" Kagome fought to keep her temper in check. _

"_Don't you dare use that tone with me," her need for control had taken over by now and she stood to make her 5'5" self seem more threatening to her daughter of the same height. _

_Kagome looked perplexed and became defensive without really meaning to, "WHAT tone am I using with you, mother?" Kagome knew it was coming but she didn't really care. She braced herself for what was coming, but she remained composed. She would not show fear or anything else of the sort. She would not let herself be intimidated._

_Without words, or warning her mother drew back and backhanded her across the mouth. As she turned to leave the room she said," You will either respect or fear me; I don't have any preference as to which one it is. You keep that in mind." And with that, her door was slammed once more, leaving her to sit in silence. _

_As soon as she heard her mother's receding footfalls, she calmly sighed and took out a small shoebox from under the bed. Lifting the lid to the box, she exposed a small silken cloth. Slowly, as if she was savoring the moment, she took out the cloth and unfolded it, exposing a small, shiny razorblade…_

End Flashback

Well, that hadn't been the _only_ cause of her pain. But it had been the first that she could remember. This incident had been similar, but this time she wasn't cutting virgin skin. Her skin was no longer perfectly pale and smooth; she had too many purplish scars on her forearms and wrists to count because they overlapped.

Slowly, she peeled the cloth bandage off of her forearm to examine the injury. The bleeding had stopped, but not soon enough. The amount of blood she had lost was not enough to cause any trouble but it was enough to prevent her from doing anything strenuous anytime soon. Suddenly, she jumped, causing her to fall to the floor at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She picked it up and flipped it open and she held her forearm above her head to look at it. It had reopened, causing a fresh drop of crimson to fall to her forehead. She giggled as she said "Hello?"

"What's so funny?" asked her best friend, Ayumi.

"Oh- I just fell off my bed when the phone rang… Anyways, what's up?"

Ayumi giggled before she spoke:"Oh, Hojo ran into me while I was walking home today and asked about you. 'Is Kagome alright' seems to always be the first words out of his mouth when he sees me. You know, Kagome, he's really sweet… You should go out with him."

An exasperated sigh passed Kagome's lips at her friend's attempt to set her up with this overly-persistent boy. "Look, I couldn't even if I actually wanted to. I- have to go out of town for a little while. I'm leaving tonight with my grandfather.

"Well, that's too bad, because I told him yes for you…"

"You WHAT?" Kagome would have fallen were she not already on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ill talk to him for you, Kagome."

"Thanks a lot for this. Next time I'll talk to him so you guys don't always have to."

"No problem, because next time you won't get out of it," she teased her friend.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Ayumi; tell the others I said "hi" okay?"

"Sure. Bye"

That's when Kagome looked up and noticed that a familiar half demon was sitting in her window, with his head cocked slightly and his ears perked that cute way they often did.

"Oh, hey, InuYasha… How long have you been there?"

A smirk crept onto his face as he spoke, "I've been close enough to hear you since you fell off your bed at the sound of your phone." He had moved from his position in her window to a relaxed stance in next to her.

Kagome giggled nervously, blushing. "Is there a reason you're in my room, making fun of me?"

"Is there any reason you're still in the floor?" He asked as he offered her a hand.

She smiled as she took it and stood. "Don't try to avoid my question."

"I—I just wanted to see you, that's all. Is that so bad?"

The thought of InuYasha wanting to see her made her smile, but at the same time, sadness crept into her voice as she spoke, "I thought you were with Kikyo, why would you want to see me?"

InuYasha sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed and spoke to his shoes," I don't know about Kikyo and me, Kagome. We've been fighting lately." InuYasha seemed sad saying this and Kagome could tell that he cared about her cousin and the only reason he had come to see her tonight was to get some advice on how to get her back.

Kagome's heart ached seeing him sad, so she did all she could. Sitting beside him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and asked him what the problem was this time. It was well after midnight when he left and by that time Kagome felt better because she had helped him but so much worse that he left with intentions of finding Kikyo.

She had to go for a walk so she found her favorite blue sweatshirt and climbed down the Goshinboku- the way she always snuck out. She felt like crying; even though she had made InuYasha feel better, she still loved him and had to watch him walk right back into that bitch's arms every time she made him feel better after one of their fights. Her thoughts occupied her so that she didn't hear someone approaching her quickly.

Her assailant grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, pulling her into a nearby alley. "Kagome, so nice to see you out so late by yourself," Koga growled.

Kagome wrenched herself out of his grip long enough to slap him across the cheek and try to run away, but he grabbed her with his right hand and rubbed his cheek with his left. He mockingly sniffled. "I can't believe you would hit me like that after all the time that we've known each other. I'm hurt, Kagome."

"What do you want from me you dick?" She spat at him vehemently.

"Ooh, testy, testy… I always did like that about you, you know?"

She struggled as he spoke, trying to win her freedom. "What do you want from me anyway?"

He pushed her up against the wall, rubbing against her. " I want you, Kagome. In fact I was on my way to your house when I ran into you." His voice was barely a whisper; it was so low, filled with lust for her.

"What _are_ you doing, you scum?" came a deep voice laced with disgust.

Both Kagome and Koga were surprised by this intrusion. Kagome however was happy. Or she was until she saw whose voice had come of the darkness. Sesshoumaru's tall, slender figure appeared from within the depths of the shadows, his long, silver hair pulled back in its usual ponytail, a few strands fell in his face. His pale skin shone in the dim light of the moon. He also wore the smirk that he seemed to have been born with.

Koga was the one to speak against his presence, "Why don't you just back off, Sesshoumaru? I think I can handle this."

A smile of pure malice crossed his features before he reached out and struck Koga quickly enough that the poor brute didn't see it coming. Koga slid from his grip on Kagome to fall to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

Kagome gasped and took a step away form the brother of her secret love. She was grateful that he had been there to save her but now she wasn't sure if she was any better off than she had been a few moments prior. She did, however, decide to be polite and hope for the best, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Thanks to recent events, she had actually forgotten how upset she had been after Inuyasha left until she looked into his brother's similarly golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru then did something that no one had seen since he had been a very young boy; he smiled out of happiness. "You are very welcome, Kagome. But tell me, what was someone as vulnerable as yourself doing out so late alone?" His smile had faded to be replaced by his usual smirk.

Kagome gave him an incredulous look then smirked, "I was upset and I wanted to go for a walk to clear my head."

"In retrospect, walking after dark when you're alone and you're not thinking clearly isn't the most intelligent thing in the world." He sounded almost protective when he said this.

Sensing the sincerity hidden in his voice, Kagome smiled. "Well thank you for the concern, but I think I can handle it form here… I'm certainly thinking more clearly now." She walked past him but he reached out quickly, catching her by the wrist gently. Turning, surprised, she cocked an eyebrow at this gesture.

"If I may, what was troubling you in the first place?" He let her arm fall back to her side.

Kagome was hesitant, "It was… nothing…Just, never mind."

Sesshoumaru raised a silver brow at this statement. What was she holding back? Was it his wretched excuse for a sibling again? She did seem to be upset most of the time because of InuYasha. Kagome was looking down at her shoes, thinking of the time that she had spent with Inuyasha earlier that night. A heavy sigh passed her lips without her consent.

"Kagome… Is it InuYasha?"

She was completely taken aback by his question. Did he know how she felt about him? And since when did he call her by her name? "Well… Yes. How did you know?"

When he spoke she had to wonder if he could somehow read her thoughts, "Is it because of him and Kikyo, isn't it?"

Kagome took a step back, felt the wall behind her, and slid down with her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her shins and rested her chin on her knees. Finally, she spoke, "How did you know that?"

"This Sesshoumaru sees and hears everything." Instead of only sounding cocky as he always did when he made a statement of the like, he also sounded somewhat playful this time.

"Well if it's something that's unspoken and unseen, how do you know of it?"

"I'm just good like that." He smiled, this time it was pure conceit in his voice.

She held out a hand and half smiled. She spoke softly: "Help me up?"

In response, he took her hand and pulled her to her feet with ease and smiled. Tashio Sesshoumaru actually and sincerely smiled. "Do you want me to walk you home incase any more disrespectful people cross your path tonight?"

"Thank you, but no… I don't want to go home just yet... It's not like my mother will miss me or anything. But I wouldn't mind your company for a little while…" The fact that she was attracted to him showed in her body language and slightly in her voice… Sesshoumaru could sense it, but she herself didn't know.. Yet..


	2. Kagome Sees What He Can See

Kagome Sees What He Can See 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked around the city for hours talking about nothing in particular, laughing, and just enjoying each other's company. When the sun below the horizon began to lighten the blue of the night sky, Kagome asked Sesshoumaru what time it was, since she never wore a watch herself… She couldn't seem to keep up with one anyway.   
"It's 4:18. Did you have a certain time you wanted to be home?"   
She sighed. "I have to go to work in an hour and however many minutes. I'm too sleep-deprived to think about it." She sounded only slightly worried, but she was hiding how upset it made her from him. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hide her weakness from him. That was already spoiled by Koga, though, so why should it matter so much?   
He chuckled. "You don't have to worry; you work for my father… only on the weekends, right?"   
She blinked, remembering that she was going to have to go back to school soon. But at least when she was, she would be moving away from her family. She couldn't wait for college. A very attractive demon looking at her brought her away from her thoughts; "Yeah, why?"   
"Because, I can call and tell him that you can't make it today, he's probably already left for work. He will understand." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the offer he had just made. He was willing to help someone else who had done nothing for him. He was brought out of his thoughts by her lovely, smooth voice.   
She sounded surprised and relieved at the same time, the smile showed in her voice. "Thank you so much!" She didn't know what she was doing until she had wrapped her arms around his neck and he was hugging her back. She blinked and quickly stepped back, looking up at him. "Uh, I won't need you to walk me home, Sessh, thanks. And thank you again for the favor," she called to him as she was walking away, towards her house.   
She was furiously going over the pervious night in her mind as she walked home quickly. What was wrong with her? Why did she trust him? He could have killed her! He was always so mean to everyone he met. Even when she used to spend more time with InuYasha before he became involved with Kikyo, Sesshoumaru was never that nice to her. He was not the type to willingly step out of his cold disposition. But for some strange reason, he had.   
She pushed the thought of the demon out of her mind as she walked home. Walking away from the rising sun, she was able to avoid the intermingling oranges and pinks with the pallid blue of the sky. She was happy to see the faintly darker blue and the few remaining stars. There had been no moon the previous night.   
As Sesshoumaru walked back to his apartment, he was thinking about his encounter with Kagome that night. Was he insane? He would probably never see her again and he was being so nice to her. He had not only saved her from Koga, he had also spent the rest of the night walking all over the city with her. He brushed some of his silver hair that had fallen out of his pony tail back. And put his hands in his pockets. Why would he do something nice for someone he never spoke to, not even when she and his little brother had been so close? InuYasha… That inconsiderate asshole, he was always so blind to see what was right in front of him. Kagome had clearly always been attracted to him. He looked up from the gray of the sidewalk to find a particularly beautiful sunrise.   
He sighed, clearing his mind of such disconcerting thoughts and onto something lighter. Why did the night have to be so short, even if the sunrise was beautiful? The night is the best part of the day. But it was gone now, as he made his way up to his apartment. He decided no not only call in for the girl, but himself as well. He didn't want to go to work today. And he hadn't missed a day in… Well he had never missed a day, so it would stand to reason that one couldn't hurt.   
"Mr. Tashio's office," a cheery female voice greeted him after the phone rang 3 times.   
"Hello, Yuri, its Sesshoumaru. Is my father around?" His weariness didn't show in his voice.   
"Yes, Mr. Tashio, just a moment."   
In a few seconds, he heard the line ringing again. His father picked up this time. "Sesshoumaru, why aren't you here yet?" He didn't sound upset, only curious. It took a lot to make his father betray his mildly friendly conduct.   
"Because I won't be coming in today, I need to take the day off. Higurashi Kagome won't be in either." He didn't realize how that sounded. His father, however, picked up on it quickly. He was a bit of a hentai sometimes.   
He chuckled quietly. "Was she with you, son?"   
Sesshoumaru's smirk showed in his voice as he spoke. "Not doing what your hentai self would assume. And, father, you know why it's bad to assume things." It was a horribly tired joke, but he still found it slightly amusing. Aside from that, his sarcastic side found it amusing.   
"You've got me there son. If that's all, I'll be going now; I have a lot of things to get done."   
"Thank you, father."   
Sesshoumaru sounded slightly tired now, but his father could tell that from the first word his son said. What kind of father would he be if he didn't know what was going on with his children? Especially since he was more than a mere human.   
"But, Sesshoumaru, don't make a habit of this."   
"Of course not, father."   
After placing the phone back on the receiver, Sesshoumaru realized that he wasn't really that tired even though he had been out literally all night. He decided to make a cup of coffee and read for a little while. Walking from his bedroom to his kitchen, he stopped, twitched his nose, blinked and the sighed. He took another step, sneezed and growled slightly. Rubbing his nose, he walked into his kitchen.   
As luck would have it, as soon as he sat down with his coffee and was a chapter or two into his book, a knocking at his door interrupted him. Sighing, he wondered whether he should answer it, but he figured his CD player was loud enough that someone at the door would be able to hear it. He elegantly walked across the room, the soft, gray carpet cushioning his footfalls and opened the door to reveal a priestess. But it was not the one he had secretly hoped it would be in the back of his mind.   
"Have you seen your baka brother?" Her angry voice was somehow soothing as it always was, but not to Sesshoumaru's ears. He heard her for what she truly was; a selfish bitch.   
"Not since last Saturday." He decided it best to keep his replies short and apathetic.   
"You're telling me you haven't seen nor heard of him in a week?" She was not being short with him. He wanted to rip the bitch's throat out.   
What did his half-breed brother see in her, anyway? Well, half-breed, half intelligence, right? She smirked mentally at the sarcastic thought. Keeping his thoughts out of his mind, he spoke quietly as usual. "I have heard _of _him. He was at your cousin's house just last night."   
"WHAT? What was he doing with that little slut? … and how do you know who was at her house last night?"   
"Did it not occur to you that maybe I've spoken to my secretary?" He couldn't keep his aggression completely out of his tone. He was sure that it wasn't enough so that she could pick up on it anyway. He had never seen her as being very bright.   
"Well I don't know how you would talk to her since you aren't at work today." "Why did you come to see me at my home if you thought I would be at work right now?"   
"Because, I stopped at your father's office first to see if he knew where InuYasha was there. He said that he hadn't seen him in a while. He also said that you weren't in today either and suggested I see if you know where he is."   
He was becoming annoyed and was willing to let it show now. "Well since I don't know anything about my brother's position on the planet at this very second, may I get back to my life?" And with that he closed the door in her face gently. He heard her growl on the other side of the door and he smiled. He loved that about humans; they always get so upset so quickly.   
Humans were nothing but objects to him. They were now, anyway. After his and Kikyo's fallout a few years ago, he didn't much care for humans. She was the only one he had trusted, and that had turned out badly. It was amusing to him that he once thought he could love a human. But now they were nothing but stepping-stones in his life.   
_What about Kagome? _   
What about her? She's only a girl.   
_But she's a girl that you find absolutely gorgeous. _   
That is absurd, how could I fall for another human? I'm not that stupid.   
_Oh, but you are._   
She is of only average appearance and of average intelligence, what could I possibly see in her?   
_How about her curvy hips? Her light skin, as pale as your own? Her dark, chocolate coloured eyes? Her long, ebony hair?_   
Oh shut up already. So those are a few qualities I find attractive. I could easily find a demoness with the same qualities.   
_Aye, but could you find one that has such a cute, yet feisty personality? Or could you find a demoness whose dark and sarcastic sense of humor is comparable to yours?_   
Hey! How about you-   
He was cut off by his phone ringing-he also couldn't believe that he had just been arguing with his youkai. He hadn't done that since he was a teenager. And he had managed to overcome it then, so he should be able to now.   
"Hello?"   
Kagome hadn't noticed how much she liked his voice until now. In fact, she liked it so that she forgot why she was calling him for-but only for a few seconds.   
Sesshoumaru was about to repeat himself just as she spoke softly. "Sesshoumaru?" She paused only for a second-not long enough for him to reply. It was really more of a statement than a question. "I didn't expect to actually talk to you, I figured you'd be at work."   
The fact that she was so soft-spoken and polite right not made him wonder what he had done to make her uncomfortable. He noticed that she only talked like this to people she was unfamiliar with or people she was uncomfortable with. She seemed to trust him last night. "So what were you going to leave a message about?"   
"I was wondering if you had heard form my cousin."   
"She just left, actually. Why? Did she ask you about InuYasha as well?"   
"Yes, but that's what worries me. He was leaving my house to go to her apartment."   
"Well I guess that means he didn't make it there. Is there anywhere else he would have gone?"   
Kagome growled.   
"Excuse me?"   
She giggled slightly this time. "It's just that stubborn hanyou! I know where he went. He's going to end up getting himself killed one of these days."   
Sesshoumaru had never known his brother to be involved in dangerous activities other than his temper getting him into trouble. He was puzzled. "This Sesshoumaru has no clue what you're talking about."   
Slightly perplexed herself, Kagome replied: "Uhm… I thought you knew. He kind of got involved with some people he shouldn't have a few years ago…" she spoke softly- that is, more so than she already was," He's got a few addictions and titles he shouldn't have."   
"Would you care to elaborate? I would like to know what he's done so I can kill him for it later." Sesshoumaru wasn't upset about the fact that his brother was endangering himself. He was upset that his brother was endangering this magnificent creature he was speaking to and also hurting her emotionally in the process. But she was just an object, right? Right?   



End file.
